San Valentín vs San Violentín
by Rustjacque
Summary: Serie de fics participando en el reto "San Valentín vs. San violentín." 1.(Cade) Little Mistake. 2.(Jori) You wanna be my girlfriend? 3.(Cade) You should be mine. Completo.
1. Little Mistake

Hola lectores de FF, esta vez traigo este proyecto de una serie de fics "Participando en el VS. Por el amor y la venganza" anunciare las parejas en el summary conforme lo vaya subiendo.

Disfruten de este Cade, y si no ya saben pueden tirarme tomates a gusto.

**Disclaimer:** Victorious no me pertenece es propiedad de Nickelodeon.

* * *

Las calles frías de un viernes por la noche en Los Ángeles, no son impedimento para que tres jóvenes decidieran salir a liberarse de sus habituales rutinas.

La pelirroja se adelantó a ellas señalando un peculiar letrero que reluce en tonalidades neón, la fila fuera del lugar parece doblar la esquina del mismo.

—Ahí está, ¿lo ven?, les dije. —Sonreía con júbilo de por fin encontrarlo—. El 4OLG Dance, tiene buenas críticas aunque fue abierto hace solo una semana y, como era mi turno de elegir, creo que lo pasaremos de lo mejor en este sitio —decía mientras que las otras dos chicas solamente se encogían de hombros.

—Tiene buena pinta, pero no creo que me guste pasar toda la noche en esa fila. —Señaló la entrada, con algo de mal humor en su mirada la pelinegra.

La medio latina era quien podía tener la decisión de irse o quedarse.

—Jade, relájate un momento, después de que terminaste con Beck has estado demasiado efusiva con las salidas en grupo. —Se sinceró, pero recibió un bufido molesto como respuesta.

—Tenías que invitarla, creí que solo saldríamos tú y yo —gruñó.

La pelirroja se mordió el labio sin saber cómo defenderse, por suerte la pálida chica solo siguió directo al cadenero.

Cruzaron un par de palabras y todas estaban dentro en unos pocos segundos, al parecer llevar un ajustado corset y acompañado de un lindo pantalón de cuero y botas, facilitaba el acceso.

Para suerte de Cat, las reseñas estaban en lo cierto; el elegante bar tenía una zona vip con telones rojos en el segundo piso, buena música y una amplia pista de baile, las luces parpadeaban mayormente en colores azules y verdes, las chicas decidieron dirigirse a la barra para pedir alguna que otra bebida.

—Hey, parece que elegiste bien esta vez —gritaba Tori, la música era un tanto alta.

Cat sonrió halagada, para iniciar la noche todas pidieron una cerveza; no querían embriagarse, solamente relajarse de todos los deberes del último año que cursaban de HA, como acostumbraban todos los viernes.

Las horas pasaron y algo comenzó a llamar la atención de Jade, algunas de las parejas parecían bailar solo una canción con su acompañante y al terminar esta buscaban otra persona.

—Cat, ¿dónde encontraste este sitio? —cuestionó temiendo algo.

—Oh, pues era una página muy colorida, te decían que debías ser feliz amando a quien quisieras, ya sabes que solo veo los buenos comentarios de los bares. —Le sonreía con inocencia.

Jade quería darse una palmada en la frente por dejar a Cat la tarea de elegir el lugar.

—Cat….

—¿Sí?

—Sabes que esto es un bar ga… —Una chica la empujo interrumpiéndola, estuvo a punto de reclamarle, pero se tragó sus palabras cuando la vio completamente aferrada a la boca de otra.

—¡OH! ¡ES UN BAR LÉSBICO! —gritó la pelirroja, Jade la miro con sarcasmo.

—Bueno, ya hay una excelente razón para irnos —decía sonriendo.

—Pero Tori se fue a bailar con alguien hace unos minutos y no ha vuelto —explicó agarrando un mechón de su cabello y jugando con él en espera de su otra amiga.

—¡CAT!

La pequeña salto del susto, mirando con cierto temor a su amiga.

—Vamos a buscarla y nos veremos aquí mismo en unos minutos, si no la encontramos por mí se la pueden comer viva —bufó algo cansada, se estaba estresando más y estaba el hecho de que permanecer en ese sitio le recordaba una de las razones por las que termino con Beck.

Alejando sin cuidado a la gente y buscando por todas partes a Tori se tropezó con una joven derramando su bebida.

—Vaya, ese Martini sí que era demasiado bueno para durar tanto —se burló la joven.

—Tú estabas estorbando en el camino —sentenció cortante.

—Oh, chica ruda; tu sexi no va con la de chica mala —le halagó mientras le dedicaba una mirada lasciva.

Jade comenzaba a impacientarse pero por alguna razón deseaba dejarle en claro a esa chica que ella podía ser lo que quisiera, quizás culpa de algunas cuantas copas que llevaba encima.

—¿Quién lo dice? ¿Una lesbiana en un bar de quinta?… —la retó.

—Me reclama una heterocuriosa en un "bar de quinta" ¿Quién queda peor? —remató con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Touche, soy Jade y no es lo que parece… más bien se perdió una de mis amigas y por culpa de otra terminamos en este bar creyendo que era hetero. —explicaba con más calma.

—Diana, pero vamos, ¿el nombre no les dijo nada? ¿For only lesbian and gay "4OLG"? —cuestionaba confundida.

Jade quería ahorcar a Cat, seguramente más tarde se vengaría de las peores formas de la pequeña pelirroja.

—Creo que lo he notado algo tarde —respondió de forma sarcástica—. Pero bueno, el punto es que si has visto a una joven de aspecto latino casi mi estatura y cabello ondulado; me alegrarías la noche —rogó con esperanzas de encontrar respuestas.

Diana señalo a una barra que se alcanzaba a mirar al fondo de casi todo el lugar.

La música no se hizo esperar y al compás de Lose yourself to dance, Tori y una joven de cabellera rubia bailaban sobre la barra de forma muy erótica y cercana. Recibían aplausos, pero ambas parecían ignorar a todo el mundo y centrarse simplemente en su compañera.

—Vega es… —Intentó reprimir una carcajada—. Vale, de vez en cuando actuaba muy gay.

Diana comenzó a bailar también invitando a la pelinegra.

—Come on lose yourself to dance… —tarareaba extendiendo sus manos para que siguiera su ritmo.

—No, yo no…

—Ya encontraste a tu amiga, bailar una sola canción conmigo no te hará daño; descuida preciosa yo no muerdo —se acercó a ella esperando que cediera, quizás fue el alcohol o todo lo que sea que agolpaba en su cabeza, pero aceptó y comenzó a pegarse cada vez más a ella dando una magnifica demostración de baile, al que, pronto, todos le pusieron ojos.

Cat seguía como loca buscando a la pelinegra y a Tori, cuando al fin topo a ambas se sintió un poco traicionada; sus amigas parecían realmente divertidas bailando con chicas realmente guapas.

Pero en especial revolvió un poco su estómago ver a una joven de cabello ondulado vestida con una chaqueta de cuero y una camisa algo escotada que comenzaba a posar sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Jade mientras ambas parecían pasarlo de lo lindo.

—No mordías, pero tu mano sí quiere propasarse. —se quejó West lanzando una mirada de advertencia a la chica para que alejara sus manos.

—Perdón, me divertía viendo los celos que se notan en la mirada de la chica pelirroja que nos observa —explicó alejando ambas manos pero sin separarse.

—¿Cat? —se preguntó al notar que si parecía verlas con celos.

—¿A caso ella te gusta? —soltó sin aviso Diana.

Jade tragó saliva, provocando que Diana dejara escapar una sonora risa.

—¿Si te beso, qué tan celosa crees que podría ponerse? —preguntó.

—¡¿Qué dices?! —se exaltó la pelinegra, mirando confusa a la chica.

—La conoces, eso es seguro y parece que pasa algo aquí que no quieren decirse quizás debas darle un empujón; con celos es un inicio —explicó sonriéndole.

Cat se debatía entre ir y preguntarle a Jade si, ahora que podían ver exactamente donde estaba Tori, debían marcharse.

—Cat no me gusta, es mi mejor amiga. ¿Cómo podría gustarme? —se negaba.

Diana acerco peligrosamente sus manos al suave rostro de la pelinegra.

—Si no te alejas ahora mismo yo…

—Tienes miedo a ser rechazada.

Jade la miro con severidad, el buen humor se había marchado; y en su lugar llegaba un molesto dolor de estómago.

—Ella solo es mi amiga, y no quiero que se de ideas raras de mí. —decía alejando las manos de Diana, pero ella seguía firmemente aferrada a su decisión.

—Si te beso me lo agradecerás, podrías sacarte la duda de si quieres besar a otra chica…

—No voy a perder el tiempo en eso, gracias por tu ayuda, esta noche de locos se terminó —sentenció con intenciones de marcharse, pero Diana no se lo permitió la tomó por sorpresa y le planto un claro beso a los ojos de Cat.

Y como el tono de su cabello, la pequeña se encendió con furia en un arranque de emociones que no supo cómo controlar, alejó a la joven de Jade y le planto una tremenda bofetada.

—¡Solo yo puedo besar a Jade! —exclamó con enojo, sorprendiéndose a sí misma y a la nombrada.

—¡¿Qué!?

—Yo…

—Cat… ¿Te gusto? —Los nervios atacaron a la pelirroja, que llevo sus manos a su rostro cubriendo la enorme pena que se notaba en sus sonrojadas mejillas.

Jade sintió un escalofrio recorrer su cuerpo.

¿Qué haces cuando sabes que le gustas a la persona que te gusta?

Obviamente no te quedas parada sin siquiera respirar, como ella lo hacía. Diana le dio una mirada dura, esa chica sí que sabía dar bofetadas con los ojos.

—No quiero seguir aquí, Jadey vámonos a casa. —Se quejó como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Al ver que seguía cubriéndose el rostro, le quito las manos de la cara y dio un tierno beso en los labios.

Los ojos de Cat se cerraron con fuerza, estaba sorprendida y podía sentir un fuerte aroma a rosas y café mezclarse magníficamente con su perfume de fresa.

Jade llevo con lentitud sus manos a la cintura de la pelirroja, apretándola más; deseaba que fuera suya.

Cuando se alejó, solo puedo enternecerse ante lo rojas que podían ponerse las mejillas de su amiga.

—Por qué no lo dijiste antes gran idiota—bufó abrazándose al cuello de Jade, esta no la alejó como habitualmente, correspondió al gesto, tras separarse, se dirigieron rumbo a la puerta.

—Tori puede volver sola a casa —rió West.

Diana seguía sobando su mejilla, al menos había conseguido el beso de una mujer muy hermosa.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? ¿no? Bueno igual acepto cualquier tipos de reviews un saludo a todos espero que estos días lo pasen de lo lindo con esa personita especial, o en todo caso no olviden que también es el mes de la amistad y que mejor que pasarla con aquellos que no te fallan ni cuando te ponen el cuerno "LOS AMIGOS" los buenos que llevan años a nuestro lado.

:D Sobre el reto, viene del grupo de Facebook "Amo leer Fics (Fem&amp;Slash... y otros XD" es un lindo grupo en el que se habla de variados shipp, entre ellos muchos de victorious, les invito a pasar a mi perfil donde pondre el link de este.

¿De qué va el reto? Se trata de la batalla entre el amor y el desamor, el romance y la pasión, el perdón y la venganza, el ángel bueno contra el malo:

San Valentín VS. San Violentín.

El reto es muy fácil:

1\. Se puede escribir One Shots - Shortfics - Longfics - etc., eligiendo un bando entre el AMOR o la VENGANZA (o si prefieren, ambos temas)  
2\. Pueden escribir de CUALQUIER FANDOM, sí, repito todo fandom puede participar.  
3\. Lo único que pedimos es que en el summary del fic se coloque: "Participando en el VS. por el amor", "Participando en el VS. por la venganza" o "Participando en el VS. por el amor y la venganza", para que la gente que busca directo en la página de FF, pueda encontrarlos.  
4\. Traigan sus links para compartir con el grupo y así poderlos leer.  
5\. Los fics deben ser publicados cualquier día del 10 al 15 de febrero del 2015.

Esto es un juego para motivarnos a escribir cosas nuevas, inyectarnos un poco de adrenalina por las fechas, así que esperamos que se unan a la épica batalla.

Suerte, como siempre y los esperamos.

Att. Littlerock17 - rustjacque12 - MookieRoo "organizadoras del reto"


	2. You wanna be my girlfriend?

Jori Cursi con dedicación especial para una chica que me ha provocado los sentimientos más bonitos cuando hablamos.

**Disclaimer:** Victorious es propiedad de Nickelodeon

* * *

You wanna be my girlfriend?

En estos momentos no hay nadie que odie más en el mundo que a esa chica parada frente a mí, a ella y a la expresión atónita sobre lo que acabo de decir, no me cree; se ríe como si fuera una broma o quizás de mí.

Claro debe ser; pues jamás en mi vida le he hablado seriamente, siempre son juegos sarcásticos o boberías sobre su acento, además de tomarla como mi habitual víctima de burlas.

No es mi culpa, es de ella; toda esa facha de inocente e inútil amabilidad, son patrañas lo sé, podría decir que conozco aspectos que no han visto.

Que ni se imaginan, y es que hace tres meses yo no los pasaba ni por mi mente...en especial a ella...ella no significaba más que otra chica de nuestro grupo.

Ni siquiera la consideraba mi amiga, quizás una conocida; teníamos roces de vez en cuando, tanto buenos como malos.

No sé cómo se metió a mi vida de esta manera, llego cuando todo sucedió, mi carácter tan "insoportable" mi manera de actuar y de pensar. Comenzó a cansar al que alguna vez creí el indicado; que patético de mi parte ahora que lo pienso; el indicado que paseaba sus ojos por todas las demás mujeres.

Su caballerosidad y sus miradas románticas se acabaron para mí, peleábamos todo el tiempo, nos alejamos inevitablemente; no lo negare pues dolió como nunca lo había sentido; le amaba o eso creía porque me di cuenta que amaba lo que inocente y dulce que fue su amor al comienzo, pero no a este monstruo infiel que mostraba su peor rostro en el momento de confrontarlo.

Se fue…lo aleje de mi vida y en un punto que no recuerdo el volvió a Canadá.

Lo amé, no hubo igual a él, no lo habría; nadie me provocaría esa sonrisa discreta al darme un beso o provocarme esa dolorosa pero placentera presión contra su cuerpo, en el momento más carnal y único que solo él había probado de mí.

Que equivocados estamos de algunas cosas…

Cuando mi mal humor alejo a todos, mi depresión debía liberarla en soledad, quería estar sola.

Pero cuando más me alejaba de todos, más cercana te volvías; no habla con nadie más que contigo. Nos burlábamos de los profesores, de lo pobre que era Sinjin buscando a tu hermana que sinceramente no merecía esas atenciones.

Si alguien me recordaba al estúpido canadiense ahí estabas tú, me alejabas de la nube negra del desamor, me regalabas tus dulces sentimientos…como a todos.

Para ti era natural ser linda y amable, ser gentil era una osadía para mí.

Ahora sé que te desprecio aún más que antes, desprecio tener esta opresión en el pecho y molestarme con tu cercanía, sé a qué se debe todo este extraño malestar de vértigo cuando te despides besando mi mejilla; pero no quiero aceptarlo.

Me he negado a darme cuenta que más que odiarte….tú me gustas, me encantas y me puedes confundir como nadie, por ti perdería el miedo a los tatuajes o al volar en avión, dispersaste mis inseguridades con tu agradable compañía.

No valía la pena esconderlo, lo libere con Cat, podía confiar en ella porque no me juzgaría.

Al principio no parecía entender luego fue una de las personas que me convenció de esta locura.

Y es cuando llegamos a este extraño momento, a mí.

Jadelyn August West, confesando todo lo que siente por Victoria Vega, lo desesperada que me ha vuelto con el día a día, las ansias de hablar con ella una vez he terminado el trabajo y vuelvo a casa, nunca antes alguien había logrado hacerme perder el control como ella.

Camina hacia adelante tomando las rosas de mi mano, las huele y sonríe hipnotizándome, sus labios formulan palabras que paso desapercibidas, necesito fundirme con ella ya no puedo seguir viéndola respirar sin que me asfixié entre sus brazos.

—Si esta es una broma porque ambas estamos solteras, no me parece tan divertida —Sonreía apretando las rosas, su voz temblo y yo solo quería hacerle entender que no jugaba.

—No es un juego, y puedo asegurarte que estoy jugando al todo o nada con esto. —sentencie acercándome a ella, la gente del comedor de HA miraba atenta el pequeño espectáculo que dábamos, claro que no era "buena" señal que yo estuviera regalándole a una chica flores, mi reputación me precedía como aquella que gustaba de romper corazones en estas estúpidas fechas cursis.

Vega estrujó las rosas, y me miro borrando su sonrisa; un dulce rubor se notó en sus mejillas.

—Vamos…es…tu…yo…

—Puedes dejar de hacerlo más complicado, lo repetiré una sola vez más. —Respire hondo y nuevamente mi cuerpo se sintió bajo presión—. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Las rosas salieron volando, y la presión de sus labios contra los míos fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

El clic de los celulares no se hizo esperar, seguramente seriamos la mejor nota de TheSlap desde que a Rex lo arrolló Trina.

Pero…ya nada importaba, ella era el centro ahora y la que conocería todo aquello que nadie jamás quiso entender.

Mi cariño y amor…ese que di a quien no debía; pero que ahora era correspondido.

Porque es ella la chica que se roba mi sueño, y ahora posee mi corazón.

* * *

Esto xD es demasiado dulce para mi, yo siempre escribo cosas corta venas o distantes de esto; pero esta vez me ha picado el bicho de San Valentin y además he conocido a alguien muy especial.

Dedicación especial para LittleRock17 que es lo mejor que me ha pasado este año.

Pásenla de lo mejor estos días, si no es con ese alguien; no olviden que los amig s también :D son un apoyo increíble y también merecen love.


	3. You should be mine

Hola lectores :D este es el ultimo de los retos que voy a publicar; me alegro de que hayan participado en estos pequeños "eventos" que hacemos, esperen muchos más.

Pareja: Cade Violentin. :3 un saludo a todos aquellos que desearían estar con alguien este 14 y no pueden por un sin fin de razones, esto es para ustedes.

**Disclaimer:** Nickelodeon es dueño de todo ;c yo soy pobre.

* * *

El frío de la habitación me agrada, mis manos heladas completamente opuestas al calor de su piel me refrescan los recuerdos de la noche anterior, sus palpitaciones al compás de las mías, en momentos aceleradas, en otros serenas.

No siento el vacío de su ausencia mientras observo que sigue recostada a mi lado; y es curioso que eso suceda, me levanto completamente relajada, paseándome desnuda por el departamento, en busca de la hermosa tina en la que todo comenzó ayer...

¿Qué tan sucia te sentirás en estos instantes? ¿Me odiaras? ¿Querrás que devuelva esa inocencia?

Aunque dudo mucho que en un principio la tuvieras, tantos chicos o chicas...

Yo he sido tu mejor amiga desde hace tanto y conozco perfectamente la lista…en especial a tu actual novia.

Engañarme no es sencillo aunque lo intentaste, ¿inocente? Quizás estabas con más deseos que yo de hacerlo, de sentir el vaivén de tus caderas contra las mías, podía sentirlo en la desesperación de tu lengua cuando me besabas y tus uñas clavadas en mi espalda arañando con rudeza, lástima que mi piel nívea delata por la mañana tu necesidad.

Tus labios dejaban ternura sobre mi vientre y llegabas a estremecerme con tu voracidad.

Inocente dice...

Quizás deba hacerle caso a ese curioso hecho, las que parecen tiernas pueden ser una caja de Pandora.

El agua hirviendo deja mi piel totalmente roja, y se borran por segundos las marcas, paso un largo rato hasta que es insoportable, escapo del castigo que yo misma me he puesto.

Frente al espejo veo una sombra borrosa debido al vapor; lo limpio y me puedo reír, pequeños mordiscos bajan desde mi clavícula hasta los senos.

Seguro que ella nunca te ha llevado a la cama.

Me envuelvo sin cuidado en una toalla, volviendo al cuarto donde sigues profundamente dormida, traviesa gatita.

Acomodándome sin cuidado de ser vista, en el balcón, enciendo un cigarro, vicio que desprecias sobre todas las cosas…pero es de mis grandes necesidades.

Y mientras este se consume solo puedo pensar en lo similares que son este terrible veneno y tú.

Eres como mi tabaco; siempre encendida, siempre consumiéndome hasta llegar al filtro.

Sí, tú eres mi tabaco, y yo, yo esos labios carmín que te fumaban de arriba a bajo.

Como el humo que guiaba mi paso, que me ahogaba y me dejaba sin aliento un rato.

El calor que me tentaba en las frías tardes de otoño abrazada a otra, y quemabas todo entre risas y aplausos.

Que se enciende para consumir al tiempo cuando las nubes deciden llover, y los días se pasan volando entre buena música y café cuando salimos como las amigas que somos.

Ayer fuiste la ceniza, que devoraban el papel, que abrazaba y perseguía mis dedos, fundiendo todo lo que se interponía entre el extremo y mi boca con sus cálidos dientes para devorarme.

Eres mi insalubre nicotina; siempre encendida, siempre conmigo, aunque supiese que solo con olerte mi cuerpo se contaminaba, porque no me pertenecías…

La ceniza de una vida que nunca se terminaba….una calada del cigarro de aquella chica insoportable.

Cansada de esperar, tengo la necesidad de saber si esto solo fue un error pasajero.

Me tumbo de un salto a la cama, tu cuerpo se estremece y mueves tu cabeza sin deseos de levantarte, yo paso mis helados dedos por tu espalda desnuda y es cuando al fin te levantas de un brinco.

Terror…confusión…deseo, no sé cuál de todas esas emociones tiene mayor control en tu mirada, pero es una mezcla de ellas; también noto que te debates entre ver mis labios o mis ojos.

— Buenos días Cat —

Carraspea dudando, no sale ni una sola palabra de sus labios; me da la espalda y comienza a buscar su ropa con desesperación.

Mientras se viste yo simplemente me deleito redibujando cada curva de su cuerpo, de lo bien que se sentía el tacto contra este, de su voz quedar ronca de tales gemidos, de sus uñas que ahora con sutil cuidado abotonan su camisa.

Me mira nuevamente, y se dirige a la puerta.

— Feliz San Valentín, pásala bien con Tori —

Quizás soy demasiado cruel con ella en este momento, pero si estuviera ofendida no seguiría en el marco de la puerta, está atrapada en esa extraña mirada, como si quisiera salir corriendo o volver a la cama y continuar todo el día conmigo.

— ¿Seguirás aquí por la noche? —

Cuestiona débilmente, y yo solo puedo sonreír victoriosa, asiento y se marcha.

Lástima, Vega, no tienes idea de que desde hoy, tu eres el segundo plato.

* * *

Ya saben, si les gusto dejen un pequeño review o en otro caso pueden lanzarme tomates y criticas yo las acepto con buen gusto.

Feliz día del amor y la amistad, y en los países que aun no se celebra :v feliz día porque si.

Gracias por crear este reto a "Mookie Roo" y "LittleRock17"


End file.
